


Papa Bun

by Lumakiri



Series: A Life Lived with Marin [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: BUNNY LEG FLUFF, F/M, Father and Daughter Bonding, Fluff, Legend and Marin being romantic softies, SORREL FLUFF, T for swearsies as usual, ravio has the braincell, soft boys being uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumakiri/pseuds/Lumakiri
Summary: -Fire light, fire light, fire, little fire lightWe won't get much sleepReaching out to touch more than I should haveLove my simple lifeI will stay right here-As his daughter's third birthday approaches, Legend finds his house filled with her uncles and himself with the need to one-up all of them.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Series: A Life Lived with Marin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796170
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Papa Bun

The little girl squealed in delight as she buried her pudgy fingers into the soft, dark grey fur of Wolfie’s scruff, wiggling them experimentally. Clearly enthralled with the sensation, she buried her face into it and flung her arms around his neck, a mess of soft coral curls and freckles.  
“Wofie! Woh-fiie!” she gurgled, trying to climb onto the wolf’s back. Legend swooped in and plucked her off, to loud and tantrumed protests.  
“Nuh uh, little roo, you’re a bit too small to be doing that.” He let her crawl back to Wolfie’s side and watched her carefully stroke his snout.  
“Wofie *sofh*,” she sighed with an adorable sincerity. “No like papa,”

Oh, that was a line. His daughter wasn’t picking the goddamn ranch hand over him. He glared at Twilight, and he swore the fucking wolf had a *smug grin*. Wolfie soft, was he? Well, Legend could be *softer*. Cogs began to turn in his head as he formulated his plan, half-thinking, half-watching his daughter as the wolf licked her nose. She was a beautiful little thing, approaching her third birthday. Legend couldn’t really believe time had gone so fast. Another peal of laughter as Wolfie very carefully placed a paw on her head and patted her, and he couldn’t help but smile. She laughed just like her mother.

He was so lucky to be here, now. The first year had been the hardest, only getting a scant few weeks with the newborn before a portal beckoned them again. Legend had struggled with his own fears of becoming a parent but he’d not even imagined what his wife would be feeling, who had no memory of her own mother. Marin wasn’t even sure if her mother was real, and now she had to be one herself. Thank the gods Ravio had been a natural with kids, though he’d never tell the man to his face. He’d been invaluable those early months, when Marin’s letters became erratic and turbulent. Legend would never forgive the gods for keeping him away then, but they had finally found Dark Link and restored peace to the timelines just as his daughter approached one. The collective princesses, lead by the efforts of Flora and Dot, had managed to figure out the portal magic. They all had keystones now to move wherever they pleased, and it was the greatest gift Legend could've asked for. Fuck the timelines and paradoxes, he wasn’t robbing himself of his family and his daughter of eight uncles.

He’d been there for her first steps, for her first words. That had been “Ta,” which Marin believed was her trying to say thank you and found it adorable, but Legend suspected Ravio had been trying to teach her to say ‘taxes’ and hadn’t spoken to him for a week afterwards. He’d seen her grow into a healthy, happy, inquisitive little soul, and their life was simple, but good. He’d work in the forge three times a week to keep himself busy, but he’d amassed enough treasure over his adventures to keep them comfortable in his cottage. The domestic life suited him better than he ever thought it would.

The door creaking snapped him out of his reverie as Hyrule stumbled into the room, arms full of brown parcels tied with string. Sorrel’s eyes lit up at him and she stumbled on unsteady legs over to him, hands grabbing the air.  
“Un Roo! Un Roo!” she waved her fists at him “Up! Up!”   
“My hands are a little full, fellow roo,” he stopped the topmost parcel sliding off, trying to make his way to the table to deposit them as Sorrel’s tiny hands clutched at his legs. Twilight took the opportunity of the toddler being distracted to dip into the kitchen to shift back. Hyrule managed to wrangle the mountain of gifts to the table, and arms free at last, swept Sorrel up into them. She pecked him on the nose dramatically with a 'mwah' sound. He grinned and returned the kiss on her forehead.  
"Morning, 'Rule. Can I inquire as to why I have a post office on my table?"  
"Birthday gifts, of course!"  
"I'm flattered, but mine's in midwinter," Legend teased  
"For the baby," Hyrule rolled his eyes and tutted and Sorrel attempted to copy him.  
"It's two weeks away, where am I supposed to hide all this before then?"  
"Look, I've had to haul half of this across time and space, you can find a home for them for a couple of weeks. Most of them are from Sun and Sky - they're busy with setting up things on their Surface, so they won't be able to come. A couple are from Time and Malon - well, probably just Malon -" Hyrule inspected the handwriting on one of the parcels, "They're not gonna make it, obviously."  
Legend eyed a half-charred parcel on the table, and picked it up with a questioning eyebrow.  
"This is from Wild, isn't it?"  
"Uh, yeah. Him and Zelda are digging out the castle or something? So he sent something ahead."  
"I'm going to open it. Stand back." It spoke volumes to Wild's propensity at buying dangerous gifts that Hyrule went as far to bring up his shield spell around him and Sorrel. Legend carefully unwound the string and unwrapped-  
A bundle of Fire Arrows.  
Twilight sighed.  
"Who buys a three year old fire arrows?" Legend rubbed his temples, removing the offending arrows and putting them high up out of reach on top of a cabinet. What was that boy?  
"I mean, it's an improvement on last year. This one didn't explode." Hyrule tried to reason. 

“Hoy!” an unexpectedly deeper voice than Legend usually associated with that greeting rang through the house, followed by a -clunk- of a head meeting the doorframe. The tall, gangly boy stumbled into the living area, rubbing his daisy-yellow hair and grumbling. His face had lost a little of its baby-fat since Legend had seen him last summer, and his favourite blue-lobster shirt now hung off his frame. It was comically too small and ended just about his bellybutton.   
“Fuck me, I see puberty caught up with you over winter,” Legend laughed, Hyrule clamping his hands over Sorrel’s ears to protect her from her father’s foul language. Wind straightened up and found he could look squarely over Legend’s head and meet Twilight’s eyes.  
The ranch-hand was clearly very unsettled by this.  
“Really, you think I’ve grown?”  
“Wind, you’re looking down at me to say that.”  
“Ah, true!” He was distracted from the conversation by his honorary niece, who he’d grabbed from Hyrule’s arms and twirled about in the air. “And how is my little pirate in training?”  
“Teach her a single fucking word of your ridiculous slang while you’re here and I will kill you,” Legend smiled sweetly. He looked about the room. “Why are you all here, anyway? I thought you would all be at the ranch with the Old Man?”  
“I’m heading back there next week,” Twilight sighed, “Legend, he’s a menace. Malon is due next month and the man is a wreck. I found him crying over a pair of baby socks that Sky had sent over for them.” Legend’s response was interrupted by an “Anyone home?” in the Captain’s unmistakable tone.  
“Oh for fuck’s sake. This is a three bedroom cottage, I am not hosting everyone here because you can’t deal with the old man!”  
“It’s okay!” Wind said breezily, “Ravio agreed to have us!”  
“Of course he did,” Legend sighed. “But why here? Surely you’d all have more fun at Wind’s private beach, or blowing stuff up at Wild’s-”  
“And miss out on a chance to see our little salt shaker?” Wind grinned, Sorrel clearly finding this hilarious and giggling as she clung to his shoulder. Legend opened his mouth to protest that particular nickname, but relented, this once. Warriors shuffled into the crowded room, Four hot on his heels. The smithy took one look at Wind’s growth spurt and groaned.  
“Really?” he yelled to no one in particular. War patted his shoulder in commiseration.

“Love?” Marin’s voice floated down the stairs, ripe with confusion and drowsiness. Legend glared at the room with a _look, you’ve woken the wife up_ stare.  
“It’s alright petal,” he called back up as she began to descend. “We’ve just got half of Hylia’s chosen in the living room.”  
"Boys!" she smiled brightly, rubbing sleep from her eyes, "Do forgive me, this little terror kept me up half the night," The Captain had now wrangled Sorrel from Wind, and looked to her in mock disbelief.  
"This little princess? Never!" and the little girl shook her head, grinning. He inspected the hem of her pale blue dress. "Really, vet? Periwinkle, with her complexion?"  
"It's _cornflower_ , you uncultured swine," Legend grumbled, plucking Sorrel out of his arms. He knelt down and set her on the floor next to Four, who hadn't yet greeted her.  
She was only a foot shorter than him.  
"F-f-fo," she grinned up at him with grabby hands. Four looked alarmed and stepped backwards.  
"No thanks, small child," he ushered her towards Marin. She laughed and picked up her daughter, settling down into the rocking chair by the fireplace.  
"Why don't you show your uncles how clever you are? Can you name them all?" She began to point to the assembled boys in turn.  
"Un Roo!!" Sorrel chattered, "Un Roo, Wofie, Win," she carefully repeated, following her mother's fingers "And Fo!"  
"And what about Warriors? Can you say Cap-tain?"  
"Nah."  
Legend was very pleased with that response.  
Warriors, not to be outdone by a nearly three year old, pointed to Legend next to him.  
"What do we think about Papa, Sorrel?"  
"Bleh!!" She giggled, blowing a raspberry.  
"If you'd all like to be fed this evening, I'd advise you to stop teaching my daughter heresy and start making yourselves useful. Hyrule, can you fetch me my ceremonial sword?"  
"We've discussed no violence in the house, dear," Marin smiled exasperatedly, "Please threaten each other outside,"  
"Don't fear, m'lady, threats from a man who can't even colour-coordinate don't worry me," Warriors replied, sinking himself into Legend's armchair and sprawing himself over the armrests.  
"I'm going to make some coffee. You can get your own," he shoved War's immaculate hair roughly as he passed, heading toward the kitchen. "Wind, can you give me a hand?"  
"Sure!" Wind followed, narrowly avoiding a low roof beam. He had to be taller than the old man at this point.  
"I need your assistance," Legend whispered to him, looking over at where Twilight was leaning against the wall. Wind followed his line of sight.  
"You have my interest."

Meanwhile, Four and Hyrule had squished onto the sofa, leading to Four almost disappearing down the back of it.  
"You're all looking so well," Marin smiled, bouncing her daughter on her knee. "How is Malon doing? She seemed quite exasperated with her husband in her last letter."  
"Oh you don't know the half of it. The man won't stop. When I left, he was in the midst of a week long internal struggle between which side of the room the cradle should be on. And if I hear one more word about the colour of the curtains I will kill a man," the ranch hand paused to take a cup of coffee from Wind as he re-entered the room.  
"Goodness, I never took him for the neurotic type," Marin laughed, "No wonder she's climbing the walls!"  
"The mighty Hero of Time, rendered incapable of thought by an infant. Who'd have guessed?" Twilight drawled.  
"Here, a measure of grog for our swabbie," Wind stooped down to present Sorrel with a small cup of milk.  
"Cheer!" She shouted, pushing her cup upwards to tap against his mug of coffee. Around the room she went, tapping her cup to everyone before she sat herself down to drink it. Wind and Hyrule, seizing the opportunity whilst she was distracted, crouched behind her to try and braid her hair.  
"No chance, she barely sits still long enough for me to brush it," her mother laughed. Wind pouted as the toddler wriggled away from him.  
"Aryll never lets me anymore! She's such a diva!"  
"Because you were the perfect child at 12?" Legend raised an eyebrow  
"Well of course," Wind replied haughtily, "I never made a drama out of anything."  
"Are we talking about the same Hero of Winds here?" War leaned over and shoved the teen in the ribs. Wind rolled his eyes and continued to try and wrangle Sorrel long enough to even manage a little braid.  
"No-ooo!" she huffed, scrambling away from the blonde with a scowl.  
"Come on, don't you wanna pirate braid?"  
"Noooooo!" she wailed, face crinkling in tears. Wind began to panic  
"Don't cry, don't cry!"  
Time for Wolfie again, Twilight thought, reaching to his neck for his crystal-  
It wasn't there.  
He looked wildly around the floor, by the goddesses Legend would never forget him if his daughter got hold of it.  
 _Legend  
_ Where was Legend?

From the kitchen came the telltale _thwip thwip_ of a rabbit's gait and Twilight pinched the bridge of his nose. _The fucking idiot._ Sorrel squealed as the pink furred form of her father hopped into the room. The other assembled heroes exchanged glances. Marin looked exasperatedly over her teacup and sighed.  
"Papa Bun, see? Bun, like the stories!" Legend wriggled his nose at her as she tottered towards him, drumming his hind foot on the ground. His daughter yanked him from the ground in a crushing hug, pulling him up toward her chest and snuggling her cheek into his soft strawberry coloured ears.  
"Is nobody else going to ask why he's a rabbit?" Warriors rasped between hysterical laughter. Four shrugged.  
"My main question was why pink, to be honest."  
"Why can't you talk as a wolf?" Hyrule looked to Twilight.  
"I'm sorry, Legend turns into a pink rabbit and your first response is to criticise my form as a beast?"  
"He has a point, Twi," Four cut in.  
"Papa Bun sofh sofh," Sorrel gurgled, dragging him across the ground back to her cup of milk.  
"Softer than Wolfie?" her father offered hopefully.  
"You really are the pettiest man I've ever met," Twilight groaned.  
"Thanks," Legend shot back a grin. Or, as close to a grin as a rabbit's mouth could make. For a moment, Sorrel's crushing grip on his chest was loosened as she made for her toybox by the side of the rocking chair. From it, she retrieved a bedraggled stuffed rabbit that the boys had pitched in together to make her for her first birthday. It had a large, silky red ribbon around its neck, which her clever little fingers began to loosen.  
Twilight smirked.  
Before Legend could make a run for it, Twilight grabbed him and held him out so Sorrel could carefully drape it around his neck. Marin came to her daughter's assistance, looping the ribbon into a large bow.  
"Really, my own wife," he hissed through gritted buck teeth.  
"Papa Bun booful!" She grinned at her handiwork, pulling on his ears. "Booful booful! Wofie sofh, bun booful!"  
"Hear that, Papa Bun?" Twilight snarked to stifled laughter from the three boys and the Captain, "You're _beautiful_ ,"  
"Wind-" Four wheezed through tears, "Please tell me you have that weird picture box thing still-"  
"One step ahead of you Smithy," Wind was already rifling through his bottomless knapsack to retrieve his pictobox.  
"Okay, okay, that's enough of that-" Legend grumbled, kicking his back legs out into Twilight's shins.  
"Good of you to say, but you didn't think about the fact the Master Sword is currently a few hot centuries in the past with Sky?"  
"Well I've got my moon pearl," Legend began, but then his legs froze. "Oh, fuck-"  
"What?" Twi couldn't resist, biting his lip to stop himself laughing.  
"It's in storage with Ravio-"  
"Well, run along then, rabbit!"  
"What?" Legend screeched, flailing in Twilight's arms. "I'm not going there like this!"  
"Show of hands who volunteers to go to Ravio's?" Wind piped up.  
Silence.  
"You're literally all staying there tonight, you no good Lanmolas!" Legend spat, squeaking indignantly. This had the unfortunate effect of puffing him up like an angry, fuzzy ball, only leading to more hysterics from the group. Marin rose from the chair and took her hissing, angry husband from Twilight, stroking his ears.  
"Aww, there there," she soothed mockingly, patting his head.  
"Marin, my petal, light of my life, please go to Ravio's for me." Legend pleaded.  
"Oh, I just don't think I have the time, I better get dinner on if I'm to feed all these strapping young men," She carried him to the door, Sorrel at her side. "Why don't you give him some encouragement, sweetie?"  
"Run Papa Bun! Run run!" She giggled. He could never deny his daughter, and he began to run down the hill, hoping to stay unseen. Fucking family, who needed them?

Ten minutes later, the bell at the door of Ravio's shop rang.  
"Welcome to Ravio's weapon emporium-" Ravio peered over his book down to the rabbit on his doormat.  
"I just need a bag of mine from upstairs, spare me the sales pitch Ravio."  
"Mr. Hero, are you aware you are a rabbit?"  
"Really, I couldn't have fucking guessed."  
"The colour suits you. In fact, I have this wonderful little golden tailcoat from Hytopia out back, with a good shrinking charm it'd go lovely against the pink."  
"Ravio, I am not fucking here for fashion advice! Just go fetch me the velvet bag, bottom right box in the attic, underneath the harp-"  
"Depends on the price."  
"It's my fucking stuff, you cretin! Ugh, I'll do it myself," Legend hissed, loping toward the stairs and trying to climb them himself, which proved fruitless and hilarious in his current form. Ravio grabbed him, examining his lovely red ribbon with glee.  
"You couldn't scale them if you tried, and you'll only wake Felix up. Can I ask _why_ you're a rabbit?"  
"Put me down or so help me I will bite your ass!"  
"You'd have to reach it first," Ravio smirked, placing Legend down on the countertop. The lapine hero glanced over the ledge; he could jump it, but he really didn't feel like putting his ankle out today. He sighed.  
"In the dark world, I'm cursed to be a rabbit-"  
"A _pink_ rabbit,"  
"Yes, a pink rabbit. Yes, Twilight gets to be a wolf. Take that up with Hylia, it's already on my list of things to fight her over."  
"We're not in the Dark World, though,"  
"Fuck me you're sharp today, aren't you?"  
"It's like all your usual grouchiness is extra concentrated when you're this small, fascinating,"  
"Ravio, why _are_ we friends?"  
"I've been asking myself that for over five years, Link."  
"Anyway," Legend shook his head, resisting the urge to scratch behind an ear with his hind leg, "As you so astutely noted, we're not in the Dark World. Twilight has got some portable curse energy around his neck so he can go wolf whenever he wants. It seems to have a similar effect on me."  
"So you accidentally touched the rock, and whatever is in that pouch upstairs will turn you back?"  
"You're on a roll, really. Yes, it will. I should have thought about it before-"  
"You touched it on purpose? Oh, now I have to know why." The dark haired man leaned back against the counter, arms folded and lips set in a grin that mirrored Legend's own signature smirk. If a rabbit could look murderous, Legend would right now. "I can tell you're trying to scowl at me, but the cute little nose twitching is ruining the image," Ravio ruffled the pink tuft between his ears and Legend hated the fact the animal part of him enjoyed the pet.  
"I couldn't let the ranch hand get all the fuss, could I! She was all, _wolfie soft wolfie soft_ ! She even said _not like papa_ !" he thumped a foot indignantly onto the countertop. Ravio dissolved into tears of mirth.  
"Of course she loves the dog, you idiot. Kids love dogs,"  
"I wouldn't let him catch you calling him a dog-"  
"I genuinely can't believe you saw your daughter cuddling a dog and decided this was enough of a threat to your fatherhood you had to _curse yourself,_ " he wiped tears from his eyes, "So you could one-up Twilight in the fluffiness department, oh by the three-"  
"If you've quite finished, I'd like my belongings please."  
"No, no, this is gold,"  
"Is it so laughable I wanted to be her favourite?" Legend folded his arms indignantly.  
"You're serious?" Ravio composed himself, dabbing his cheeks with his scarf. "Link, that little girl adores you. Do you know the amount of times I've had to stop her trying to get into the forge because she wants to copy you? Have you actually looked at her when she looks at you? You are her father, that is never going to change."  
Legend looked down guiltily at his paws.  
"I just- I wasn't there for her, at the beginning, I wasn't there to hold her and raise her an-"  
"Because you were fighting to keep her and the world she's going to grow up in safe, moron. She's _three_ , she's not going to remember the year you weren't there. And there's not been a day since where you've not been at her side."  
"But am I enough?"  
"The fact you're _asking_ that proves that you are. I don't think there's a child in all Hyrule more doted on than she is. Stop doubting your ability to be a father, we already did that conversation three years ago and nothing has changed." Ravio gave him another pat on the head, and moved toward the stairs. "I'll get your bag. As long as you promise to stop being an idiot."  
"We both know being an idiot comes with the name,"  
"True," Ravio smiled, "Well, try being less of one, then."  
He disappeared up into the attic and returned a few minutes later with the silken pouch, producing the milky rose coloured orb from within. Legend pressed his nose to it and within moments fell off the countertop as his legs resumed their usual length. "Nice hair."  
"Gods I fucking forgot about that," he groaned, running his hands through soft, strawberry locks as he tried to find his feet. Ravio took his hand and helped him up, before carefully untying the ribbon still around Legend's neck. "Thanks, Rav. For the chat."  
"Not for the pearl?"  
"The pearl was already mine, I'm not going to thank you for letting me have my own belongings."  
"So rude, once upon a time you paid me to get your things back."  
"Yeah, and I'm never falling for that again," he shoved Ravio in the side but pulled him into a hug.  
"Well if you're not buying, get out of my shop," he teased, breaking the hug and pushing him toward the door.  
"I'm going, I'm going, you mercantile menace," Legend shot back, heading back out into the dusk.

As he opened the cottage door, moon pearl clutched tightly in hand, a smile was tugged on his face by the sight before him. Twilight and Wind were in the kitchen with Marin, clustered around a cauldron of soup and arguing over whose recipe was better. Warriors was laying the table, inspecting the quality of Legend’s silverware with disdain. In front of the fire, Hyrule was curled up on the rug, fast asleep. Sorrel was clutched protectively in his arms and she dozed alongside her uncle. Four kept a keen eye on the fire grate, and nudged away any limbs of theirs that got too close to the cinders.  
"We shouldn't be letting her nap before dinner, she won't settle tonight," Legend admonished, slipping the pearl back into its pouch and flopping down into his arm chair.  
"The prodigal bun returns!" War called over from the dining table.  
"Your jokes are still as bad as your fashion sense, I see."  
"That's all you've got? Your wit is duller than your cutlery."  
"Boys," Marin warned, brandishing a soup ladle at them. "I know, _bralusi_ , but I didn't have the heart to wake them. Besides," she smiled at him, "It's your turn to stay up with her tonight,"  
"How kind of you, my little _vaorah,_ " he grinned sweetly back. Of course she was going to make full use of his language now his secret was out. Legend could play at that game. He gently nudged Hyrule awake, pulling his sleepy daughter from his little brother's arms. Sorrel blinked up at her father dazedly, pressing her fists into his chest.  
"Papa bun?" she gazed up at him and grabbed at the discarded red ribbon tucked into his collar. Kissing her forehead, he tied up her frizzy curls with it.  
"Little roo," he rubbed his nose against hers and she giggled, snuggling against him.

(\\__/)   
═════════•°• (•ㅅ•) •°•═════════  
  


After dinner, the assembled boys had helped to clean up and then had bid them goodnight, the unruly pack stumbling down the hill in the dark to Ravio's shop. Legend watched them go, Sorrel on his shoulder and waving to her uncles. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
"Looks like it's time to take someone to bed," he closed the door behind them, adjusting her weight on his arm.  
"No sleeps, no," she protested, yawning all the while.  
"Mama has gone bed, look," he motioned toward Marin, who had fallen asleep in the rocking chair by the fire.  
"Mmm, no bed," Sorrel shook her head emphatically  
"If you don't go to bed, how can I tell you a story?"  
"Sto-ree?"  
"See, I knew that'd do it," he smiled, carefully heading up the narrow staircase. He ducked his head to avoid a beam and spied out the corner of his eyes that she copied him. Ravio was right, as usual.

Sorrel’s room was what had once been Legend’s own. It had not changed much in the many, many years since he had slept in it himself; the furniture was all hewn by his uncle and Legend would be damned if handiwork like that would go to waste. His heavy oak bed frame had been pushed to one side, though, still too large for Sorrel to sleep in. It was now covered in her discarded dolls and cloth animals that could not fit in her toybox downstairs. She instead had her own little crib-bed, given to him by Fable from her own old nursery in the castle. Above it hung a beautiful mobile of hand-carved seagulls that Sky had made for her. Legend carefully set her down on her little bed and helped her to take off her day dress, so determined was she to do it by herself. He found a set of nightclothes from the drawer to change her into, which preceded a ten minute argument with her over wearing pyjama bottoms. He'd agree they were unnecessary, but Marin insisted she'd catch cold otherwise. Finally, he managed to persuade her under the blanket, and he spun the mobile for her.  
"Sto-ree!"  
"I did promise you one," he relented, easing himself down onto the floor beside her bed. "Well, long ago, there were a group of boys-"  
"Uns?"  
"Yes, your uncles," Legend smiled, stroking her head. His eyes roamed around the little bedroom he had once called his own as he relayed a tale of them exploring a forest in Wild's time. The only thing that had really changed about this room was all the gifts crammed into it from those same doting uncles. The blanket he pulled over her was hand-woven by Warriors, who was surprisingly deft with fabrics, and it was patterned with the flowers of her namesake. On top of the worn chest of drawers was the music box Wind had created from a giant clam and when wound it would softly play the arrangement of the Ballad he had composed for their wedding. Some gifts were more simple; a collection of clay horses from Time that were scattered across her floor, or the soft furs from Twilight that lay across the bottom of her bed for the cold winter nights. Others practical; a nightlight hung from her ceiling made of the peculiar glowing stones from Wild’s Hyrule, invaluable when she suffered nightmares. A locked box high on top of the wardrobe held the incredibly delicate and razor-sharp dagger Four had made for her first birthday, with a rabbit carved into its grip.

A gentle snore snapped him out of his reverie, and the remaining words of his story faded on his lips. She was fast asleep, clutching her stuffed rabbit. Legend kissed his daughter's forehead and struggled to his feet, his joints aching in protest. He carefully tidied away the toys on the floor and crept toward the door as quietly as he could manage. As he turned to leave his daughter to sleep, his fingers traced the marks in the wooden door and their magic thrummed warm and reassuring under the tips of his digits. Hyrule’s own shield spell, scarring the oak gold with its thousand threads of protective power. His favourite gift, he thought.

He glanced out the window at the rising moon as he crossed the landing back down the stairs. He'd got her down at a good time, even with her nap earlier they should get at least half a night of peace. It was funny, he thought, he once used the position of the moon to tell when it was best to fight a monster encampment, or if it was time for him to change watch. And now it was simply an easy way to judge how much sleep he'd get from a boisterous toddler. He never expected this life, but it felt more comfortable and natural to him than any of the years of questing he'd done

Legend stoked the fire and retrieved his wife's book from the floor next to her, placing it carefully on an armchair. Gently, he planted kisses on her neck and stroked her hair.  
"C'mon, petal, if you stay here all night you'll get a crick in your neck," he whispered softly into her ear, other hand massaging her shoulders. She stirred, sleepily batting away his hands.  
"I'm awake," she murmured, eyes still firmly shut, "I'm just resting my eyes,"  
"You sound just like your daughter," he teased  
"Mhmm..." Marin waved a hand airily. Legend adjusted the power bracelet on his wrist and gathered her up in his arms, lifting her from the rocking chair.  
"Do I have to carry you upstairs, too?"  
"You silly boy," she admonished, finally opening her eyes and blinking up at him. Gods, he'd never tire of seeing happiness in that warm brown gaze. "I can find my own way to bed,"  
"Too late, I'm already on it," he spun her around and she giggled, just the way her daughter did, kicking out her legs in protest.  
"Put me down, you'll put your back out!"  
"My back out? I'm not the old man!"  
"Really? I think I spy a grey hair," she teased, wrapping a pink lock around her fingertips.  
"Well I can see a wrinkle," Legend stroked her cheek and Marin gasped in mock-horror.  
"Ah! I must be getting old and undesirable, then,"  
"All the time in the world couldn't make you any less irresistible to me," he caught her lips in a kiss and her hands tangled in his strawberry hair. His own grip slid down to her waist and he carefully planted her feet back onto the floor, without breaking the kiss. Legend pulled her in tight to himself and moved his lips away to her ears once more. "Light of my life," he murmured.  
"Wind of my sails," she replied, without a moment's hesitation.  
"Go on, get to bed, petal. You barely slept last night. I'll lock up down here and join you,"  
"Fine," she relented, "But you know I won't sleep without you next to me,"  
"Then I shan't keep you waiting, my lady," he bowed playfully and she waved him away, heading up the stairs.

Legend made his rounds of the downstairs, rhythmically checking all the bolts on the doors and the windows and counting them as he went. This was his ritual, and he couldn't sleep without knowing they were secure. Finally, he blew out the candles in the kitchen, but left the fire burning. It was still cold in the night and it was low enough it'd burn itself out within a few hours. Satisfied, he joined his wife in turning in. She was perched on the end of their bed, brushing her silky sunset hair and wearing only her wedding ring. He drew breath inwards sharply, even after all these years she still made him giddy like he was seventeen again. She caught his heady gaze and laughed, patting the bed next to her.  
"Come here, rabbit-boy, your face is turning the same shade as your hair,”  
"What do you expect, when I’m greeted with such an exquisite blossom?” Legend tossed the brush in her hands away across the bedroom floor, replacing it with his own fingers that snaked through the marigold locks. His breath was warm on her neck and she giggled musically, twisting his rosy tousles into braids.  
"The pink suits you," she whispered, close enough her teeth scraped against the point of his ear, “I should be calling you blossom, bunny,”  
"Enough with the rabbit jokes, I'm going to hear nothing but them tomorrow," he whined playfully, pushing her back onto the bed and kissing blooms down her soft sunkissed body.  
"You win," she purred, batting his intrepid lips away, "I'll give you a night's grace, _papa bun_."

**Author's Note:**

> 'bralusi' and 'vaorah' are Lapine for 'devotion' and 'blessing' respectively.


End file.
